Theragatha
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Theragatha ---- Theragatha : Verses of the Elder Monks(Introduction) The Theragatha (Thera+Gatha) consists poems(gathas) written by Theras i.e. Elder Monks(also known as Bhikkus) who were the foremost and fully enlightened (Arahats) & mostly of the time of Buddha. These infinitely self illuminated Elder Monks had also reached the other shore of Nirvana/Nibbana (transcendental dimension) where there is eternal bliss and eternal life. These accounts serve as inspiration to follow in their footsteps. ---- Theragatha-Detailed : Detailed Lives & Teachings of Elder Monks Chapter 1 : Single Verses 1-120 :Thera 1.1: Subhuti (1) :Thera 1.2: Koṭṭhita the Great (2) :Thera 1.3: Kankhā-Revata(the Doubter)(3) :Thera 1.4: Puṇṇa(Son of the Mantānis)(4) :Thera 1.5: Dabba(5) (Of the Mallas)(5) :Thera 1.6: Sīta-Vaniya(6) :Thera 1.7: Bhalliya(7) :Thera 1.8: Vira(8) :Thera 1.9: Pilinda-Vaccha(9) :Thera 1.10: Punnamasa(10) :Thera 1.11: Gavaccha the Younger(11) :Thera 1.12: Gavaccha the Elder(12) :Thera 1.13: Vanavaccha(13) :Thera 1.14: Sivaka (A Novice attending Monk Vanavaccha)(14) :Thera 1.15: Kunda-Dhana(15) :Thera 1.16: Belatthasisa(16) :Thera 1.17: Dasaka(17) :Thera 1.18: Singala-Pitar(18) :Thera 1.19: Kula(19) :Thera 1.20: Ajita(20) :Thera 1.21: Nigrodha(21) :Thera 1.22: Cittaka(22) :Thera 1.23: Gosala(23) :Thera 1.24: Sugandha(24) :Thera 1.25: Nandiya(25) :Thera 1.26: Abhaya(26) :Thera 1.27: Lomasakangiya(27) :Thera 1.28: Jambugamika's Son(28) :Thera 1.29: Harita(29) :Thera 1.30: Uttiya(30) :Thera 1.31: Gahvaratiriya(31) :Thera 1.32: Suppiya(32) :Thera 1.33: Sopaka (A Boy-Bhikkhu)(33) :Thera 1.34: Posiya(34) :Thera 1.35: Samannakani(35) :Thera 1.36: Kuma's Son(36) :Thera 1.37: Friend of Kuma's Son(37) :Thera 1.38: Gavampati(38) :Thera 1.39: Tissa(39) :Thera 1.40: Vaddhamana(40) :Thera 1.41: Sirivaddha(41) :Thera 1.42: Khadira-Vaniya (Revata)(42) :Thera 1.43: Sumangala(43) :Thera 1.44: Sanu(44) :Thera 1.45: Ramaniyaviharin(45) :Thera 1.46: Samiddhi(46) :Thera 1.47: Ujjaya(47) :Thera 1.48: Sanjaya(48) :Thera 1.49: Ramaneyyaka(49) :Thera 1.50: Vimala(50) :Thera 1.51: Godhika,Subahu,Valliya,Uttiya(51) :Thera 1.55: Anjana-vaniya(55) :Thera 1.56: Kutiviharin(56) :Thera 1.57: Kutiviharin2(57) :Thera 1.58: Ramaniyakutika(58) :Thera 1.59: Kosalaviharin(59) :Thera 1.60: Sivali(60) :Thera 1.61: Vappa(61) :Thera 1.62: Vajji-putta(62) :Thera 1.63: Pakkha (The Cripple)(63) :Thera 1.64: Vimala-Kondanna(64) :Thera 1.65: Ukkhepakata-Vaccha(65) :Thera 1.66: Meghiya(66) :Thera 1.67: Ekadhamma Savaniya(67) :Thera 1.68: Ekudaniya(68) :Thera 1.69: Channa(69) :Thera 1.70: Punna(70) :Thera 1.71: Vacchapala(71) :Thera 1.72: Atuma(72) :Thera 1.73: Manava(73) :Thera 1.74: Suyamana(74) :Thera 1.75: Susarada(75) :Thera 1.76: Piyanjaha(76) :Thera 1.77: Hattharoha-Putta (Elephant-rider's Son)(77) :Thera 1.78: Mendasira(78) :Thera 1.79: Rakkhita(79) :Thera 1.80: Ugga(80) :Thera 1.81: Samitigutta(81) :Thera 1.82: Kassapa(82) :Thera 1.83: Siha(83) :Thera 1.84: Nita(84) :Thera 1.85: Sunaga(85) :Thera 1.86: Nagita(86) :Thera 1.87: Pavittha(87) :Thera 1.88: Ajjuna(88) :Thera 1.89: Devasabha(89) :Thera 1.90: Samidatta(90) :Thera 1.91: Paripunnaka(91) :Thera 1.92: Vijaya(92) :Thera 1.93: Eraka(93) :Thera 1.94: Mettaji(94) :Thera 1.95: Cakkhupala(95) :Thera 1.96: Khandasumana(96) :Thera 1.97: Tissa(97) :Thera 1.98: Abhaya2 (98) :Thera 1.99: Uttiya(99) :Thera 1.100: Devasabha2(100) :Thera 1.101: Belatthakani(101) :Thera 1.102: Setuccha(102) :Thera 1.103: Bandhura(103) :Thera 1.104: Khitaka(104) :Thera 1.105: Malitavambha(105) :Thera 1.106: Suhemanta(106) :Thera 1.107: Dhammasava(107) :Thera 1.108: Dhammasava's Father(108) :Thera 1.109: Sangha-Rakkhita(109) :Thera 1.110: Usabha(110) :Thera 1.111: Jenta(111) :Thera 1.112: Vacchagotta(112) :Thera 1.113: Vanavaccha2(113) :Thera 1.114: Adhimutta(114) :Thera 1.115: Mahanama(115) :Thera 1.116: Papapariya(116) :Thera 1.117: Yasa(117) :Thera 1.118: Kimbila(118) :Thera 1.119: Vajji-putta2 (The Vajjian)(119) :Thera 1.120: Isidatta(120) Chapter 2 : Two Verses 121-169 :Thera 2.1: Uttara(121) :Thera 2.2: Pindola-Bharadvaja(122) :Thera 2.3: Valliya(123) :Thera 2.4: Gangatiriya(124) :Thera 2.5: Ajina(125) :Thera 2.6: Melajina(126) :Thera 2.7: Radha(127) :Thera 2.8: Suradha(128) :Thera 2.9: Gotama(129) :Thera 2.10: Vasabha(130) :Thera 2.11: Cunda the Elder(131) :Thera 2.12: Jotidasa(132) :Thera 2.13: Herannakani(133) :Thera 2.14: Somamitta(134) :Thera 2.15: Sabbamitta(135) :Thera 2.16: Mahakala(136) :Thera 2.17: Tissa(137) :Thera 2.18: Kimbila(138) :Thera 2.19: Nanda(139) :Thera 2.20: Sirimat(140) :Thera 2.21: Uttara(141) :Thera 2.22: Bhaddaji(142) :Thera 2.23: Sobhita(143) :Thera 2.24: Valliya(144) :Thera 2.25: Vitasoka(145) :Thera 2.26: Punnamasa(146) :Thera 2.27: Nandaka(147) :Thera 2.28: Bharata(148) :Thera 2.29: Bharadvaja (149) :Thera 2.30: Kanhadinna(150) :Thera 2.31: Migasira(151) :Thera 2.32: Sivaka(152) :Thera 2.33: Upavana(153) :Thera 2.34: Isidinna(154) :Thera 2.35: Sambula-Kaccana(155) :Thera 2.36: Khitaka(156) :Thera 2.37: Sona-Potiriyaputta(157) :Thera 2.38: Nisabha(158) :Thera 2.39: Usabha(159) :Thera 2.40: Kappata-kura(160) :Thera 2.41: Kumara-Kassapa(161) :Thera 2.42: Dhammapala(162) :Thera 2.43: Brahmali(163) :Thera 2.44: Mogharajan(164) :Thera 2.45: Visakha the Pancali's Son(165) :Thera 2.46: Culaka(166) :Thera 2.47: Anupama(167) :Thera 2.48: Vajjita(168) :Thera 2.49: Sandhita(169) Chapter 3 : Three Verses 170-185 :Thera 3.1: Anganika-Bharadvaja(170) :Thera 3.2: Paccaya(171) :Thera 3.3: Bakula(172) :Thera 3.4: Dhaniya(173) :Thera 3.5: Matanga's Son(174) :Thera 3.6: Khujja-Sobhita(175) :Thera 3.7: Varana(176) :Thera 3.8: Passika(177) :Thera 3.9: Yasoja(178) :Thera 3.10: Satimattiya(179) :Thera 3.11: Upali(180) :Thera 3.12: Uttarapala(181) :Thera 3.13: Abhibhuta(182) :Thera 3.14: Gotama(183) :Thera 3.15: Harita(184) :Thera 3.16: Vimala2(185) Chapter 4 : Four Verses 186-197 :Thera 4.1: Nagaasamala(186) :Thera 4.2: Bhagu(187) :Thera 4.3: Sabhiya(188) :Thera 4.4: Nandaka(189) :Thera 4.5: Jambuka(190) :Thera 4.6: Senaka(191) :Thera 4.7: Sambhuta(192) :Thera 4.8: Rahula(193) :Thera 4.8: Candana(194) :Thera 4.9: Dhammika(195) :Thera 4.10: Sabbaka(196) :Thera 4.11: Mudita(197) Chapter 5 : Five Verses 198-209 :Thera 5.1: Rajadatta(198) :Thera 5.2: Subhuta(199) :Thera 5.3: Girimananda(200) :Thera 5.4: Sumana1(201) :Thera 5.5: Vadda(202) :Thera 5.6: Kassapa of the River(203) :Thera 5.7: Kassapa of Gaya(204) :Thera 5.8: Vakkali(205) :Thera 5.9: Vijitasena(206) :Thera 5.10: Yasadatta(207) :Thera 5.11: Sona-Kutikanna(208) :Thera 5.12: Kosiya(209) Chapter 6 : Six Verses 210-223 :Thera 6.1: Kassapa of Uruvela (210) :Thera 6.2: Tekicchakari(211) :Thera 6.3: Maha-naga(212) :Thera 6.4: Kulla(213) :Thera 6.5: Malunkya's Son(214) :Thera 6.6: Sappadasa(215) :Thera 6.7: Katiyana(216) :Thera 6.8: Migajala(217) :Thera 6.8: Jenta The Priest's Son(218) :Thera 6.9: Sumana2(219) :Thera 6.10: Nhataka-Muni(220) :Thera 6.11: Brahmadatta(221) :Thera 6.12: Sirimanda(222) :Thera 6.13: Sabbakama(223) Chapter 7 : Seven Verses 224-228 :Thera 7.1: Sundara-Samudda(224) :Thera 7.2: Lakuntaka-Bhaddiya(225) :Thera 7.3: Bhadda(226) :Thera 7.4: Sopaka2(227) :Thera 7.5: Sarabhanga(228) Chapter 8 : Eight Verses :[8.1: Kacca(ya)na,Elder|Thera 8.1: Kacca[yana the Elder(229)]] :Thera 8.2: Sirimitta(230) :Thera 8.3: Panthaka Elder(231) Chapter 9 : Nine Verses 232 :Thera 9.1: Bhuta(232) Chapter 10 : Ten Verses 233-239 :Thera 10.1: Kaludayin(233) :Thera 10.2: Ekavihariya (Tissa-Kumara)(234) :Thera 10.3: Kappa1(235) :Thera 10.4: Cula-Panthaka(236) :Thera 10.5: Kappa2(237) :Thera 10.6: Upasena, Vanganta's son(238) :Thera 10.7: Kappa3(239) Chapter 11 : Eleven Verses 240 :Thera 11.1: Sankicca(240) Chapter 12 : Twelve Verses 241-242 :Thera 12.1: Silavat(241) :Thera 12.2: Sunita(242) Chapter 13 : Thirteen Verses 243 :Thera 13.1: Sona-Kolivisa(243) Chapter 14 : Fourteen Verses 244-245 :Thera 14.1: Revata(244) :Thera 14.2: Godatta(245) Chapter 15 : Sixteen Verses 246-247 :Thera 16.1: Anna-Kondanna(246) :Thera 16.2: Udayin(247) Chapter 16 : Twenty Verses 248-257 :Thera 20.1: Adhimutta(248) :Thera 20.2: Parapariya(249) :Thera 20.3: Telakani(250) :Thera 20.4: Ratthapala(251) :Thera 20.5: Malunkya's Son(252) :Thera 20.6: Sela(253) :Thera 20.7: Bhaddiya, son of Kali of the Godhas(254) :Thera 20.8: Angulimala(255) :Thera 20.9: Anuruddha(256) :Thera 20.10: Parapariya(257) Chapter 17 : Thirty Verses 258-260 :Thera 30.1: Phussa(258) :Thera 30.2: Sariputta(259) :Thera 30.3: Ananda(260) Chapter 18 : Fourty Verses 261 :Thera 40.1: Kassapa the Elder(261) Chapter 19 : Fifty Verses 262 :Thera 50.1: Talaputa(262) Chapter 20 : Sixty Verses 263 :Thera 60.1: Maha Moggallana(263) Chapter 21 : Seventy-One Verses 264 :Thera 71.1: Vangisa(264) ---- Theragatha-Sayings : Only Sayings/Verses of the Elder Monks ---- Download/View English Translation 1. Following .pdf file contains hyperlinked Theragatha adapted from archaic version of PTS translation merged with commentary (Atthakatha) etc., open it then save the file. 2. The following .pdf file contains the hyperlinked commentary on Theragatha(about 80% complete), open it then save the .pdf file: ---- 'Original Pali Version' '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' The following freely available .PDF files were taken from www.tipitaka.org. These are from Vipassana Research Institute. These contain the original words in Pali language. The translation of original Pali words can never convey exact meaning, hence these are being provided for research & comparison. The www.tipitaka.org website also contains files in many other languages. It is also to be mentioned that in original Pali language Buddha is referred as Bhagava(God), Bhagvanta(God), Sattha/Satthu(Teacher). Pali-English Version ---- Mula(Short) Version: Atthakatha (Detailed): Pali-Devnagri Version(Sanskrit/Hindi Script) ---- Mula(Short) Version: Atthakatha (Detailed):